


Tied

by beejohnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, even before john does, sherlock knows what john wants, sherlock rides john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ties John up and rides him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).



John and Sherlock both groan as Sherlock sinks slowly down onto him, impaling himself on John’s cock. John strains uselessly against the smooth ropes tethering his hands to the bedpost.

“Christ, Sherlock,” he says once Sherlock’s bottom is settled into his hips. Sherlock shifts minutely and sparks go off behind John’s eyes. God, but this is intense.

When Sherlock suggested this particular position earlier tonight, his face was tomato-red and he actually shuffled his feet shyly.

“John…would you like to try something new?” Sherlock had barely more than whispered, his voice straining from both embarrassment and arousal.

John’s mind had raced with the possibilities of what Sherlock wanted to ask. Sherlock wasn’t actually all that bashful when it came to their lovemaking habits. Quite the opposite, in fact. The term “sex-kitten” would be apt. He was affectionate and adventurous and loved to both give and take pleasure on a basis far more regular than John had ever been used to.

But an hour ago, Sherlock was reticent and downright sheepish and that alone made warmth pool in John’s belly.  
“What is it, Sherlock? What would you like to try?” John failed to keep the eagerness out of his voice.  
Sherlock cleared his throat, gathered up his courage and locked eyes with John. “May I tie you up and ride you?”

And with that, the warmth inside of John rushed into his cock and he’d surged forward breathlessly to kiss Sherlock, practically tackling him onto the bed in his enthusiasm.

And now, John has six feet of detective on him and around him and he’s powerless to do more than curl his toes and moan and goddamn if it isn’t the sexiest thing. And God…so tight, John’s a bit surprised he didn’t go off like a rocket the moment his cockhead had breached Sherlock. John breathes deep, trying to relax as every movement from Sherlock aims to ramp up the tension in his body. John pulls against the ropes again, feeling the slight burn in his wrists but unable to move more than an inch or two.

He’s trapped. Trapped and helpless. All he can do is take whatever Sherlock has to give. And God, Sherlock knows. He knows how much this is exciting John, to be out of control, to have it taken from him, to be watched as he slowly falls apart.

He did this for me, John realizes suddenly, focusing on his partner, seeing his flushed face and chest, the sheen of sweat on his body, his features contorted in pleasure, his hips pumping and lifting, his moans increasing in volume, and yet still, he’s got a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. The gorgeous bastard knew John would love this. And that realization makes John go from steadily building pleasure to suddenly fighting not to come immediately.

“You knew I would love this,” John groans. “How?…I didn’t even know I would…God, Sherlock…please…”

Sherlock is panting now and getting close, he’s begun to actually bounce on John’s cock and his own is hard as a rock and weeping precome. But he still manages to answer, “It wasn’t an act, John. The embarrassment -ah!- was real, but it was…mostly because I was worried you…God, yes…I was worried you wouldn’t go for it. I know…it turns you on to make me lose control. Fuck, I’m close. And…I know you want the same to happen to you. But while I willingly give it up to you-” he punctuates each of his words with little squeezes around John’s cock, “-you’re afraid to let go and do the same. Ergo, this.”

Sherlock leans over John and holds his restrained hands. John desperately tries to kiss Sherlock, but he keeps his mouth just out of reach, dipping in for tiny sips, but keeping John wanting. John’s going to actually die. He can feel his orgasm barreling down on him like a freight train and he’s not certain he will survive it. Of course, Sherlock sees that too.

“Not yet,” he pants. “Me first.” Sherlock sits up again and rides John ruthlessly, arching his back and jerking himself hard and fast. John feels Sherlock’s muscles flutter and then clamp down. Sherlock cries out with relief as he finds his pleasure and John nearly passes out from the intensity. Sherlock’s hand is flying over his cock and come is landing everywhere, on John’ chest and stomach, on his face, in his hair, in his mouth, and all over Sherlock himself.

John is unable to register anything about the strength of Sherlock’s orgasm because his own is being forcibly ripped out of him and he foggily registers that he is screaming and writhing and pulling at the ropes, desperate to hold onto something to ground him, feeling as though he’s going to be swept away on a sea of endorphins. His climax is so powerful he feels tears prick his eyes and he cannot even be embarrassed over it because bliss is rolling over him in waves, receding slowly and leaving a heavy exhaustion in its wake.

Sherlock is murmuring endearments as he unties the ropes and gently lowers John’s arms to his sides. He slips John’s softening cock out of him as he peppers John’s face and neck and chest with kisses, tasting the salt of John’s tears and his own come as he does. John knows he will be feeling sore later, but for now he can’t be arsed to care. His body has never felt this level of purely physical contentment before. Leave it to Sherlock to know what he wants before he does.

And Sherlock is smirking. “Prat,” John says lovingly, knowing that he probably looks like he’s on drugs and has metaphorically seen the face of God. He giggles and pulls Sherlock down against him, kissing him sloppily and biting at his lips. “So next time you get embarrassed while talking about sex, I should prepare for total annihilation?”

Sherlock laughs and flushes slightly. “Perhaps our positions can be reversed next time?”  
John growls and has flipped Sherlock under him before he’s even finished asking.  
“God, yes!”


End file.
